The Cat and the German
by BacktraF
Summary: Ludwig comes home one night, set on getting a good night's rest, but instead finds an albino cat-man in his yard. When he takes it in, trouble ensues and a bigger problem arises. Where did he come from and why is he here?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Scared

Ludwig was walking home, a sullen look on his face. Work, lately, had not been going well and he was not looking forward having to face his boss on Monday. A few drops of water hit the top of his head dampening his slick backed hair. He extended his hand to be sure that what he felt was, in fact, rain. Sure enough another drop of water hit his hand. He let out a long sigh, tonight just wasn't his night.

He grabbed his umbrella out from under his arm and opened it up just in time, before the down pour started. It almost startled him at how fast it began. It wasn't often that it started so quickly. He continued his walk home, undetered by the extreme weather. He always regretted not having a car when days like this occurred. He couldn't afford one though so he didn't berate himself too much. When he was on time, sometimes he took the bus, but mostly he stuck to walking.

He brought himself back to reality when he saw himself nearing his small house. It wasn't the nicest place to live, but it wasn't the worst either. He took out his keys and unlocked the door, pushing it open slowly. He had some difficultly twisting the knob due to one hand holding his brief case and the other hand holding the umbrella. Once inside, he hung up the umbrella to dry and brought everything else to his room. He quickly hung up his jacket and set his brief case next to the bed, before turning to his desk and switching on the lamp that sat upon it.

Searching the nurmerous papers that littered the case, he found the small stack of files he needed and set them on the desk, before quickly sitting in his chair and getting to work. He flipped open the first folder and skimmed through it, grimacing.

"Next," he mumbled to himself, before tossing the folder to the corner of the desk. The next folder ended up in the same place as well as the third and fourth. Finally, a sigh escaped his lips and he pushed himself away from his desk, giving up for the night. He was tired and he had no work tomorrow so he could just work on it then.

The blonde stood from his chair and walked over to the window. Rain still hit against his window, creating a nice sound that started to lull the man to sleep even though he was still stand. Shaking his head and waking back up, he took one more quick look outside, before turning away to get ready for bed. He loosened his tie and slipped it off before taking off the rest of his suit. After quickly throwing on a t-shirt and shorts, he walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Dark bags tinted the skin under his eyes.

A small sigh left his lungs as he reached for his tooth brush. His job was going to be the death of him. Once he deemed his teeth clean enough, he rinsed out his mouth and headed back to his room. He pulled back the covers on his bed and crawled onto the mattress, ready to shut down for the night. The sound of metal hitting metal outside caught his attentiong before he could. Another sigh escaped his lips and he walked to the window, ready to tell the kid, or kids, to go away. When he opened his window he was greeted with small drops of water hitting his face.

"Hey you, get out of here!"

Over the rain he could here the light shuffle of feet then silence. He moved away from the window, but immediately after, the sound happened again. Getting frustrated, the German threw on his coat and walked outside, to the back of the small house. This wouldn't be the only time kids decide to wander into his yard and mess around. He approached the source of the noise and had to step over tons of junk. He never was the neatest when it came to his yard. There were sheets of metal lying here and there, iron barrels on their side, and wood leaning against things. In all, one could say it was more of a junk yard than a backyard.

When he reached the spot, he noticed a pair of hands holding one of the sheets of metal over itself. He sneered at the poor hiding choice and grabbed the piece of metal, yanking it away from the hands. When he uncovered the mystery person, he found something he didn't expect. A naked man with silvery white hair and red eyes. A scar travelled over his right eye though the eye itself was undamaged. That's not even the best part. There were two small, pointed ears that peeked out of his hair, and a long tail that was currently curled around one of it's legs. It looked terrified as it cowered there on the ground. It looked at Ludwig with big round eyes before it quickly tried to find a way out of it's current predicament.

It seemed to have seen what it wanted to see, because, just then, it bolted to the side and out from in front of the blonde. Ludwig, however, sensed this move and made a rather hasty decision, stepping on the creature's tail. This was not the best idea. It collapsed to the ground and began to whine, almost like a cat. This startled the man, but he didn't get off of the tail. It continued to whimper as tears started to leak out the corners of it's eyes. The German finally realized that he was probably hurting the creature, so he quickly stepped off of the tail. He was prepared for if it tried to run again.

It didn't make a move, though. It simply tucked it's tail between it's legs and began to tremble, acting as though it's end was near. Scratch that. It looked as if it had seen death itself. Ludwig carefully examined the creature. It definitely wasn't human, but it most certainly was male. The blonde noted this with a digusted air, before he stooped down to look into his face a little better. The creature flinched at the close contact, but returned the man's stare. The creatures eyes definitely were round, but right in the center of them were small slits like cat eyes.

The German was so caught up in the spectacle that he reached out and grabbed it's chin, startling it. He tried to pull away, but to no avail. Ludwig kept a firm grip on him. Finally, the blonde spoke.

"What the hell are you?"

The creature flinched again and struggled to get free of his grasp. It trembled again, but this time, Ludwig noticed that it wasn't because he was scared. He was cold. The blonde reached for the creature's hand a felt just how cold it was.

"Come, on. You'll freeze to death if you don't get warm."

Even though he tried to sound soothing, the white haired beast would not move. Ludwig sighed and grabbed him by the waist, hoisting him up so he could carry him inside. This turned out to be easier said than done. He thrashed about, causing the blonde to almost drop him a couple of times, but soon they were in the house. He put the naked creature on the couch and went to go fetch some blankets. The albino took it's time looking around the room with much intrest. It had a curious glint in it's eye, though no deviousness. It didn't seem to want to cause trouble. A few minutes later, Ludwig came back with three blankets, which he quickly wrapped around the creature's small form.

A smile worked it's way on to the beast's mouth as it snuggled into the warmth. Ludwig sat in his chair and watched him for a while before slowly drifting off to sleep. A little while later, the blonde felt something heavy on his lap. He quickly opened his eyes and looked down to find the creature laying in his lap, with it's head on his chest. A low purring sound came from deep in it's throat. Without moving too much, Ludwig reached over and grabbed one of the blankets off the couch and draped it over the both of them. Most people would probably find it strange and a little awkward that some random man was lying on them or even naked in their yard. Not the blonde. He simply thought it was cute and slightly animalistic.

111

Yep... another chapter story... Not sure if I'm going to make this a Germancest story or not... your opinion would be great. Don't forget to review~!  
P.S. I was too tired to read over the story, so if you see any mistakes let me know~!


	2. Realization

Chapter 2: Realization

Ludwig woke up the next morning, the weight on his lap gone. He stood, scratching the back of his head tiredly. Walking away from the chair, he went looking for the cat man. "Hey!" He called out, thinking the other had run away. He was proved wrong when a thump sounded from his bedroom. He nearly tripped trying to get to the bedroom fast enough to make sure nothing bad had happened.

When he reached the room, he threw open the door and paused, seeing his clean laundery all over the floor. The albino's head peeked up from the pile of clothes, his ears raised in excitement. He smiled when he saw the German and crawled towards him, sitting at his feet. Ludwig looked down at him, chuckling lightly. He reached down and pet his head noticing that the other had put on pants from the clothes he was playing in.

He squat down and reached over grabbing the pants lightly and opening his mouth to speak as a smile stretched on his lips. The white haired hybrid frowned and jerked away from him in fear. His ears flattened against his head as he continued the back away. The blonde frowned and raised his hands, showing him that he meant no harm. He sat all the way down and slowly reached out towards the albino, trying to calm him. The other froze for a moment before carefully crawling back to him. He sniffed his hand nervously before nudging it softly.

Ludwig sighed in relief as he started petting him slowly. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry," he apologized, though he was confused at why he had backed away so suddenly. "Now, I still don't know your name."

The creature tilted his head, as though he didn't understand what he said. The blonde sighed and smiled. "How about Gilbert?"

The newly named albino smiled a bit showing his sharp, pointed teeth. He crawled towards Ludwig and snuggled up in his lap, purring quietly. He wrapped his pale arms around the other, nuzzling his leg. Slowly the German put his arm around him in an awkward embrace. His lips slowly turned upwards in a small smile. "Gilbert it is."

Aftter a moment longer, Gilbert jumped up, going back to the clothes. He rolled around in the clothes, snuggling in them happily. A light blush colored Ludwig's cheeks at the cuteness. He smiled and pet him again, watching him play in the clothes.

A moment later, the German stood to leave but stopped when he felt his pants being tugged. He looked behind himself, seeing Gilbert gripping the bottom of his pants, his cat-like ears laid against his head. The albino opened his mouth, speaking hoarsely. "Don't... leave."

Ludwig paused for a moment, surprised when the other spoke. "You can talk?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. He quickly shook his head and sat down again. "You made it look like you couldn't, but anyway I have work I need to do."

Gilbert whimpered and crawled into his lap curling up. He nuzzled the other's stomach, letting out a quiet mewl, desperate to get the other to stay. Ludwig let out a sigh and scratched behind the albino's ear, watching him writhe in pleasure at the hand's movements. When he pulled his hand away, Gilbert's ears shot upright and quickly turned to him, nudging his hand in want.

"Nein, I have to go." The blonde gently pushed him out of his lap and stood again, feeling a bit guilty. The albino gave another whimper and crawled under the bed. Ludwig sighed and peeked under the bed, seeing the other curled up and covering his eyes. "I'm sorry, Gilbert. I'm just going down stairs..."

Gilbert didn't move or look at him, but instead remained where he was. Ludwig frowned and stood back up leaving the roomt o go to his study, not knowing how to help the poor creature. He rubbed his head in frustration and began wondering where in the world the strange albino cam from. Why was he here? What sort of creature was he? Shaking his head, he turned to the paper work on his desk. He tried desperately to focus on his work, but he couldn't push away the guilt he felt over leaving the hybrid.

He took a deep breath and finally settled down, reading over his notes he took at the last meeting. A groad escaped his lips as he remembered that he had agreed to host the company party. Actually it was more like he was forced to host it. He wasn't a very social man and he wouldn't even go to the party if he didn't have a reason to, hence his boss forcing him to host it.

Setting aside his notes, he pulled out a stock of files and set to work, reading over them and signing things here and there. Over the course of the day, he noticed that it was silent throughout the house. He frowned and glanced at the clock, reading 4:39 PM. He stood and left the study, looking out for the hybrid.

"Gilbert?" He called out and frowned when no response was given. Concern grew in him over the albino. He went into the bedroom and kneeled down on the floor, looking under the bed. His heart clenched painfully at the sight. Gilbert was still laying under the bed, asleep and his face tear stained. He sighed and reached out to him. "Gilbert."

Ludwig grabbed him carefully, pulling him out from under the bed. Gilbert started and shot up, his head hitting the underside of the bed, hard. A whimper cam from his lips as he clutched the top of his head. The German immediately pulled him close, pulling away the smaller man's hands and rubbed his head soothingly. "Shh. Are you okay?"

Gilbert sniffled and nodded, looking up. Quickly he wrapped his arms around Ludwig, snuggling closer to him. His face was buried in the other's neck, purring lightly. "Don't leave..." He said quietly, his voice still hoarse.

"I didn't even go anywhere. I was just in the other room." Ludwig assured, shushing him calmly. It didn't seem to quiet down the other, and instead, Ludwig noticed his purring got louder. They sat there for what felt like hours, and when Ludwig finally moved to get up, he found that the albino was asleep in his arms. He smiled and lifted him up in the air, laying him down gently in the bed. He pulled the covers over him, running his fingers through the white hair. "What happened to make you afraid of, yet want me to always stay with you?"

He sighed and stood, heading to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He cooked himself up a quick meal and let out another sigh, wondering what he was going to do with the hybrid. He couldn't keep him. Ludwig wasn't even sure what he was, or what he would do with him it he did keep him. Shaking his head, he returned hid attention to the cooking food. When he was finished, he brought the food to the table before feeling a tug at the bottom of his pants. He looked under his arm and behind himself, spotting Gilbert.

"Oh, you're awake." He looked at his food before looking back at the albino. "Are you hungry?"

The question elicited a nod from the other. He hopped up onto the chair and sniffed at the food, his stomach growling. Ludwig quickly jumped to action, not thinking about what he was doing. "Gilbert, no!"

Gilbert flinched and jumped off the chair. He cowered in the corner of the kitchn, his tail tucked between his legs. His ears flattened against his head as he stared at the blonde, his eyes wide with fear. A tremble ran through his body. and he swallowed nervously, breathing quickly.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig paused for a moment. He extended his hand slowly, reaching towards the albino in hopes that he would calm. The reaction from the other saddened him even more. Gilbert lowered his head and clenched his eyes shut, trembling more. His muscles stiffen in fear, the fur on his tail bristling up. Ludiwg took a deep breath and ran his hand through the other's hair, watching him flinch. After a moment, the white haired hybrid calmed and slowly opened his eyes, looking at the German. "I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry."

Silence enveloped them as Gilbert studied the blonde, deciding whether or not to trust him. He seemed to decide, because a few moments later, he inched towards him, nuzzling his hand shyly. Ludwig smiled at the reaction and scratched behind his ear. Gilbert let out a happy mewl and began purring. They sat there a couple of more minutes before the German stopped and lifted the albino from his lap.

"Let;s get you something to eat." Ludwig stood up and prepared some more food, setting it on the table when it was done. the blonde patted the chair in front of the food, beckoning Gilbert up onto the chair. The hybrid looked at the seat and quickly hopped into it, looking at the food hungrily. His stomach growled loudly as he smelled the meal before him and he looked to Ludwig, as if asking for permission to eat. Ludwig chuckled and pushed the plate closer to him. "Go on." He encouraged softly, not wanting to scare him again.

Gilbert paused for a moment longer before quickly digging into the food, desperate and as though he were starving which he probably was. His ribs and hip bones were a little too well defined and when he walked, he shook as though struggling to remain standing because of how weak he was, yet he had so much energy. Before long, Gilbert had finished the foor, way before Ludwig.

"That was quick." Ludwig stated with surprise. He reached out and pet him lovingly. "Were you really that hungry? What am I saying? Of course you're hungry. You must be starving. You barely have any meat on you bones."

Gilbert answered quietly. "Y-yeah... I know..."

Ludwig frowned a bit as how raspy his voice continued to sound. He lifted the albino's chin and felt his throat carefully. Gilbert jerked away, his breathing quickening its pace. "N-No! I'll b-be good!" He whimpered and cowered in the chair, looking at the blonde with wide eyes.

Something seemed to click in the German's mind and he realized why his voice was so raspy. Gilbert had been strangled, almost to the point of death, damaging his vocal cords in the process. The hybrid continued to shake in fear. He seemed to forget that the other was still there, saying a name that almost rang a bell in Ludwig's mind. "I'll be good, Ivan." Gilbert whimpered again and his ears laid against his head in fear.

"Gilbert," Ludwig reached out and gently caressed the top of his head, watching him flinch lightly before calming down. He automatically nuzzled the hand, seeking the comfort. He calmed and waited for a moment before looking at Ludwig timidly. The other pet him softly. "I'm sorry, again. I should've realized."

The albino shook his head. "It's not... your fault." He began purring again, quickly crawling into his lap and curling up against him. His breathing slowed and they sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company. Ludwig gently brushed his cheek in a soothing manner. His hand stilled after a few minutes causing Gilbert's purring to slowly quiet down. The blonde remained silent and listened to the other's breathing, and watched the rise and fall of his chest.

"I won't ever let you get hurt again. I promise." Ludwig said, breaking the silence. Gilbert settled in his lap and closed his eyes, smiling at the though of the other protecting him.

111

YES! I'm not dead! Well anyway yeah~ here's the next chapter. A side note for Russia lovers! I love Russia too, but it makes sense for him to be the abusive previous owner so don't get you panties in a bunch. I've gotten complaints in stories whenever I put Ivan as the bad guy... so yeah. Don't forget to review~!


End file.
